


i'm not enough

by dreamidgaf



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Caught cheating, Cheating, Crying, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamidgaf/pseuds/dreamidgaf
Summary: Dream just wants to suprise the people who he loves the most.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	i'm not enough

**Author's Note:**

> why do I make myself sad

Dream sighed happily as he drove home. He'd just finished grocery shopping, planning to cook a nice dinner for the most important people in his life. 

Sapnap and George, his boyfriend and best friend. Him and Sapnap had been living with eachother for awhile now. Natural love blossoming between them after years of friendship, it felt inevitable that they would end up together. And George, also a longtime friend, traveled across an ocean so they could all live together. Because the three of them, they were each other's _home_. 

Dream pulled in the driveway and carried the bags to the door. He didn't bother calling for help, he wanted to surprise the boys, as they were expecting him to stay the night at his family's home. 

His house key slid in the lock easily, the door opening swiftly. He stepped into the foyer, eyes catching on the two figures sitting on the couch.

Not just sitting, _kissing_.

Grocery bags fell from Dream's hands, a loud crack resonated throughout the room as the jar of pasta sauce hit the floor. Two heads jerked up, looking at the entry way in shock. Dream stood there, stunned in silence. 

"I-It's not what you think-" George started, excuses already forming in his mind. 

"Stop." Dream held out a shaky hand. He walked forward and pointed at the door, "Get out." He spat the words. 

"Dream, baby I swear-" Sapnap tried this time. 

"Don't!" Dream inhaled sharply. "Don't you dare call me that." 

"Get out of my house, now." His voice stayed hard, composure not slipping. 

They scrambled for the door, squeezing their feet into their shoes, heads hung in shame. Sapnap grabbed his car key from the holder and the two of them left together. 

Dream breathed deeply, making his way over to the couch. He stared at it, images of his boyfriend and best friend locking lips flashed through his mind, and he broke down. Tears that had been welling up now freely fell down his cheeks. His knees hit the floor, not wanting to touch the place where he was cheated on. 

He was cheated on.

The thought made him sob harder, hands desperately trying to cover his red face, splotchy with tears. 

How could they? After everything they'd been through? After everything Dream gave them? Their careers, his unconditional love, his undying support. They knew how his last relationship ended, a cycle of cheating that left him sick in his bed for weeks. And now, it had happened again. 

God, how long had this been going on? They seemed comfortable with eachother, this couldn't have been the first time. 

Dream gagged, violent coughs racked his body. He was bawling, his relationships were ruined. The two most important people in his life, gone. 

Why had this happened to him again? Was it his fault? There must be something wrong with him. His significant others were never satisfied with him, he wasn't _enough_. He gave his whole heart to the people he loved and in return it was smashed into little pieces. His throat closed up, air barely making its way into his body through his heavy sobs. 

He curled up on the floor, arms wrapped around himself, desperate for any kind of comfort. 

Eventually, he passed out, body exhausted and dehydrated from the crying. He stayed like that for hours, until his mom found him, her own cries sounded through the room at her son's limp body, now too tired to cry.

**Author's Note:**

> :(((


End file.
